


The things my hungry heart has no use for.

by fiammanda



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Double Penetration, Dry Orgasm, Incest, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sibling Incest, Sounding, Telepathic Sex, Tentacle Sex, Twincest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/pseuds/fiammanda
Summary: 维吉尔不需要真诚的关心，正如但丁不需要虚无缥缈的性幻想。（然而作者认为他们需要。）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heymachupicchu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heymachupicchu/gifts).

> 某种意义上是碳水太太的约稿。爱爸爸！
> 
> 总之还是有一da定liang的捏造。以及本次的双子关系会和以前写的那种不太一样（。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （左思右想觉得这部分太短了加一点。）（其实这篇不该分节但我误以为每段短点可以快点更新。）

“你猜怎么着，我觉得魔界也挺好的。”

维吉尔脸上的表情（或者说没有表情）非常透彻地表达了他对但丁说的内容毫无兴趣因而一个字也不信。

“我说真的。我早就想戒甜食和玩失踪了。”

“等我们回去，我可以监督你进行前者。”

“——不！”他发出惨叫，想了想之后谨慎地说，“老哥，没必要为了我——”

“不单是为了你。我以前的决定可能令你产生一些误会，但丁，不过我并不准备在这里度过余生。”

这个回答让他大大松了口气。他坦白道：“代价太重了。”

“如果你在担心这个，它是可以承受的损失。叛逆也碎过。”

“对，”而且是你干的。他挫败地吸了口气，然后猛然意识到——会不会正因如此，维吉尔才会坚持以相似的痛楚作为……惩罚，或者补偿？“叛逆碎过，所以我知道那很……难以承受。”

“阎魔也碎过，所以我知道我能应付。”

那不一样。但丁想。他拥有、也乐于使用各式各样的其它魔具。维吉尔并非如此。他只有阎魔。当然，叛逆于他而言和其他所有武器都不一样，可阎魔对维吉尔来说想必更加无可取代。他至今尚不了解尼禄修复阎魔的原理，而且也不会再有第二把斯巴达魔剑能让断刃重生了。

然而他没有例举这些理由。以他们重逢这段时间的相处，他相当怀疑它们能否动摇兄长那颗冥顽不化的脑子作出的决定。他说的是：“你能保证收回所有碎片吗？要是有那么几块流落魔界，我们现在可就白忙了。”

如他所料，这让维吉尔沉默起来，而但丁在心里叹了口气：他哥哥到底什么时候才能明白，他所遭遇的一切也会令别人——爱他的人——感同身受。

\---

维吉尔无法对自己否认，但丁苦恼的样子看起来十分性感。

诚然，他不会因此故意让弟弟露出那样的神情。事实上，他还不太清楚这次又是哪里出了问题，使但丁感到这样为难。阎魔是至刚的魔兵器，然而即便是它也无法承受在两界之间拧出一条一次性通道所造成的空间扭曲——这点他在十来岁初入魔界时就验证过了。父亲留下的利刃对他来说无疑非同一般，可既然他们都认同回去作为唯一选项，那么过多纠结于代价就显得毫无意义。何况有他在，总能让爱刀恢复成最锋利的模样。

不过他确实忽略了但丁提出的可能性。维吉尔思索良久，最后开口：“我听过一个传闻，据说可以追溯到父亲诞生以前。”

在斯巴达的那个年代，人界、魔界以及其它数界彼此错落，却非如今的天堑之隔。各族之中都有为数不少的强大个体有能力往来异界。后来人类式微，为了避免全族沦为恶魔的盘中餐，巫女与术师试图将人界分离出来。

而他们的父亲不知为何决定帮助他们，以这柄能够斩断一切的阎魔。

但丁做了一个“继续”的手势。维吉尔观察他手指移动的幅度，继续道：“有位巫女，出于某种原因，在人间建立了连结各界的传送阵法。”

“听起来是位冒险家。”他稍等片刻，没有等来更多说明，有点惊讶地问，“这就完了？”

“剩下的剧情与她精湛而且极有创意的诅咒手法有关，还有几则风流韵事。内容倒是相当丰富，其人本身应当不是杜撰。”

“但是传送阵法。”

“关于传送阵法，只有那么一句。也许那个阵法并不存在。即使存在，两千多年过去了，很难想象它未遭破坏甚至还在运转。最重要的是，两界的相对位置早就不同了……如果，”维吉尔用上了虚拟语气，“如果我们运气好到找到了这么一个阵法，你敢走进去吗？”

“敢。”他弟弟说。

他忍不住噙着一丝微弱的笑意摇了摇头。“之前我试过用现在的最佳传送地点推算人界分离之前阵法的可能位置，当然精度存疑。不过在着手探查之前，我找到了Qliphoth生长形成的空间裂缝……现在我们可以去我说的那一带看看。”

“好极了。”但丁撞撞他的肩膀。

\---

“你得明白，两千年前巫女进行跨界旅行的方式和阎魔可能完全不同。我的推算可能与实际情况毫无一致之处。”

“我倒不这么想。”但丁飞速找到了一个听起来靠谱的理由，“阎魔是在那个时代打造的，为什么不参考同期理论呢？”

“阎魔是由恶魔工匠打造的。”维吉尔提醒他，“就算是在那个时代，人类和恶魔也没关系好到共享技术的地步。”

“谁知道呢？看看爸妈。”

维吉尔轻笑一声，没有再说什么，他也心满意足地享受这种舒适的沉默。刚到魔界时，他曾试图为兄长的笑容计数，不过很快发现自己低估了他。然而不论见过多少次，但丁知道自己永远看不厌那嘴角上扬的弧度。

他开始在战斗时故作磨蹭，直到维吉尔率先斩下自己背后的敌人——这让他几乎感到被保护——再假意控诉自己的猎物被抢，转身接下扑面而来的阎魔刀光。鼻尖前的乱刃通常犹染恶魔鲜血，猩红或是其他颜色将淬火刀纹晕出一片重重峦峦的丁香花蕾[1]。但丁在心里同这柄进入了自己身体过多次的魔兵器打招呼：知道吗，我可是救了你一命，是不是该对我温柔点儿？

他尽量不把心思放在维吉尔本人身上，因为，你看，他的同胞兄弟几近飞灰烟灭，历经无数磋磨方从余烬复归，自己却在肖想他的肉体，这实在非常说不过去。然而维吉尔作战的身形简直让人控制不了大脑。但丁有理由相信他们遇到的每一个具备思维能力的魔物都会留心他哥哥的站姿：皮革绷在大腿上，将肌肉的流动纤毫毕现地展示出来。如果他对自己宽容一点——他还算擅长这么做，这其实没什么：对力与美的欣赏而已。但他真的无法解释自己为何不能将视线从兄长的手指上移开。年少时他便……仰慕过维吉尔的手。那曾是一双操琴的手，彼时能够多么轻易地把握技巧与艺术，此刻便有多么精准地掌控死与生。那些手指早已不复往日精巧纤长，每一处厚茧和污垢和伤口都不过是其所承受、所竭力之事的管中一斑，而他想把它们含入口中，舔净一切盐与铁的痕迹。

然后但丁提醒自己，他应该心怀感激，用更加——更加正常的方式珍惜他的兄长，以免命运收回它的奖赏。他知道维吉尔很多时候比他还要不在乎人类社会的部分局限，可他不知道乱伦在不在其中；他后来意识到，维吉尔对待血亲的方式某种意义上传统得可以类比一个世纪以前（他不太愿意承认这点，不过他竟然多少有些怀念二十年前他哥哥那种自居长子而摆出的封建家长式态度）。他又想到尼禄。以及尼禄的母亲。理智上他觉得自己应该感到欣慰——为了有人能把那个介于青年与少年之间的维吉尔拉入尘世微末的快乐之中。实际上他尽量当此人不存在。而这就牵涉到另一个问题：他的兄长看起来永远自洽且牢不可破，似乎从不需要那些绵软或激烈的、涉及情欲的东西。

他在胡思乱想中与维吉尔一同默契停手，唯恐对两人的武器造成不必要的磨损。阎魔轻盈地从他的腰侧收回，温柔得好像他的错觉。

\---

“我们从这里开始。”维吉尔在地上用阎魔标出交叉记号，然后以此为起点画了一个向内延伸的漩涡形，“尽量覆盖这个区域，当然不可能走得这么完美。”

武士刀没有出鞘，却有剑气透出，把绒毛一般的乳白色草地烧出灼痕。“了解。”但丁回答，然后皱了皱鼻子——一股蛋白质烧焦的味道，“天呐，我一直以为那玩意儿是植物。”

“不好吃。”维吉尔言简意赅地告诉他。

他们计划在这里转上两三个月，此外主要沿用先前的日程安排——有恶魔打恶魔，没恶魔打兄弟，顺便探索一下舌尖上的魔界。重生的肉体带给维吉尔一些意想不到的问题：它在黑天使时期闲置了过长时间，接下来的那些年又仅仅勉强支持最基本的生存功能；他太久没有……直面欲望。食欲。性欲。肌肤相亲的渴望。

因此在但丁抓住他的手腕、就着他的手指直接吃掉他刚刚剥开的席兹卵时，他为对方嘴唇若有似无的接触犹豫片刻，没能当场阻止。他弟弟抬起头来，腮帮鼓起，眼神里带着一丝恶作剧得逞的笑意，叫他看起来一下子年轻了三十岁。他把那团被薄膜包覆、还冒着热气的浆液咽下，小心地没有呛到或是喷出来，然后舔了一圈嘴唇——那场面在性张力的意义上简直令人不敢直视。“哇，这是哪种果子吗？味道还不错，有点像珍珠奶茶。而且里面还有珍珠？”

维吉尔不知道要不要告诉他。他不觉得但丁会喜欢答案。他也不知道珍珠奶茶是什么，不过他确实挺爱里面的红茶味，不然也不会在解决那头巨鸟之后洗劫了它的母婴室。他如实表达了后面那个意思，然而但丁皱起眉头，几乎有些支支吾吾：“哎，就是今年新流行的饮料。垃圾食品。我没喝过几次。帕蒂——我认识的一个小姑娘——非得让我试试。”

这回他不知怎么理解了他兄弟眼中的郁色——为自己错过人类社会的种种妙处而抱憾——决定用真相转移一下他的注意。“席兹的卵。未受精的。”他有些好笑地看着对方脸上的表情猛然转为难以言喻，一边搓了搓手指，想要搓掉那一点幻觉一般的湿润，“富含魔力。不是垃圾食品。”

但丁挣扎了几分钟，对他说：“我还想吃一个。”维吉尔默不作声地敲开硬壳，把里面柔软晃动的部分递过去。他不确定他弟弟是已经接受这种食物，还是想深入体验魔界的生活方式；他认为自己享受到了真正的关心，而他渴望的则是……另一回事。一些从少年时代开始萌芽，然后被命运和他自己碾碎的……妄念。那时他无法理解自己的双生兄弟怎么会是这个样子：形容散漫，衣衫不整，仿佛迫不及待地向人炫耀自己还未成气候的肌肉——他很难不注意到如今已经相当可观了。同样可观还有其它一些生理天赋。维吉尔本人选择谦逊地用障眼术法在下装处稍作遮掩，不过他不再试图纠正弟弟的举止；现在他又有什么资格指点但丁呢？他的个人经历并无任何值得参考的地方。他开始学会欣赏那种慵懒的优雅（比起散漫，这应当是更加合适的表述），以及终于能对自己承认，当年的不满多少有几分源于无意识间受到吸引、影响自制而产生的迁怒。

然而也就止步于欣赏了——这可是他一直生活在地球上的弟弟。他会为兄长没有尝过新款饮料而难过，为自己无意吃下恶魔食物而惊恐。维吉尔不准备让他面对更加挑战人类世界观的境况。

踏上既定路线的第十一天，他突然感到一种奇怪的……拉扯。他们刚用完不可名状的一餐——但丁极具创造性地尝试了某种植物的天蓝汁液作为调味，加热后它变成闪着银光的紫色。他不肯认输，把自己那份烤魔兽肉全部扫荡干净，维吉尔吃掉一半便停下动作。他弟弟问：“真吃坏了？”

“没有。但没有下次。”他又凝神分辨片刻，“这附近有个……禁制。在召唤我。”

但丁微微变色。“要去吗？”

“不论是不是陷阱都该去看看。”

他们在维吉尔发现异常的地方徘徊许久。但丁第二次催促离开时，他唤出阎魔又收回去。“我明白了。”他说。

“痛快点儿。”但丁道。

他拿出卡琳娜·安。飞入魔界时他稍稍绕路，替那位女士取回了这台自己二十年前就打过交道的重型枪械。它还能用，尤里森把它随手丢开，恶魔们对它也没有兴趣。但丁玩了一会儿双持火箭炮便把一代给他，坚持要他保管到物归原主。他的想法维吉尔大概能猜到一点儿——让他自己弥补尤里森的行事，让蕾蒂把这份人情记在他头上，之类的——可他实在看不出这么做的必要性。他愿意同但丁的朋友保持友善；事实上，目前为止他全部的人界交往都是从弟弟那里获得的间接联系，而且似乎已经认识但丁社交圈内的所有人（还没见过帕蒂小姐，不过通过莫里森久仰其名）。这并不表示蕾蒂与他达到了如此亲密的程度——他甚至不认为有可能达到。由但丁交还以她母亲命名的卡琳娜·安才是恰当的做法。蕾蒂曾把它托付给他，那时他们相识不到一夜，如今又托付了二代。他没有和弟弟就此事争论，然则但丁的建议几乎使他觉得……自己才是那两位之间的外人。也许那是事实，他不止一次作为V清晰地意识到自己被排除在侧——毕竟他们才是陪伴但丁度过漫长岁月、无数挣扎、希望还有更多快乐的人。

火箭炮甫一现身便亮起墨绿的魔纹，他看到自己周围的景象一阵扭曲。但丁向他冲来，被他一把揽住，双双被温和的魔力挟裹着带走。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 淬火刀纹根据其形状有其固定分类，我觉得阎魔比较像丁子刃（似丁香的某一部分，蕾/果/籽的说法都有看到过），但其实不是很懂，请懂的太太教我。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本段含有少量看图说话要素。

“这事儿可不能告诉蕾蒂。”但丁叮嘱道。

“这事儿”指的是他们竟然真的一脚踩进传说中比他们父亲岁数更大的阵法，而它的设置者——那位值得尊敬的巫女——正是蕾蒂的母系先祖。幸好他的兄长找回卡琳娜·安，奇迹般开启了这个沉睡千年的禁地。他本人拿到的那台新款枪械没有任何动静，显然半个月内新打造的武器不能作为血脉承继的凭据。

维吉尔投来一个不解的眼神。

“她会向我们收取高额门票费用。”

他哥哥短促地笑了一声，反手处决了一只贝希摩斯。这个阵法不像传闻中那么逻辑简单，他们被卷入一道空间罅隙，落在角斗场一般的开阔圆厅，大批魔物从四面八方朝两人冲来。他当即为其中隐喻心里一沉，接着又发现这些魔物的实力比起同族平均水平强出几倍，而维吉尔把卡琳娜·安塞到他怀里：“我们没走错。我简直怀疑你天生好运。”

“这回明明是你的运气吧。”他反驳。一触到手中的火箭炮，属于阵法的信息直接涌进了他的大脑：兄弟俩身具巫女血统，又持有阵主后人的信物，是以获准使用此地。这些魔物并非真实存在，而是外界的投影；击杀它们所消耗的能量会被阵法收集起来，作为传送的动力。如果全数消灭并完成另一项考验，还将有幸进入实验室，得到上古巫女的指点。

“我们必须进入实验室。”维吉尔说，“在里面调整目的地坐标。现在阵法只能把我们送到两千年前人界所处的位置。如果我们的好运还没用尽，也许还能读到当时的文献。”他说到最后一句时，眼神里有一种明亮的东西。但丁瞬间喉咙发干：三十年前他见过这样的光彩；感谢上苍，三十年里发生的一切都不曾把它从维吉尔身上磨去。

肃清虚拟魔物颇耗时间，好在任务本身并不无聊，他们重拾对积分比赛的热情——随着时间的推移，那些目标渐渐脱离两人熟悉的外形和攻击方式，从未交过手的敌人越来越多。维吉尔认出其中一两只属于某个已经灭绝的类型，并且怀疑他们正在反向见证魔界物种进化论。如果他的推测无误，千年以来这座阵法就这么静立于空间夹缝之中，将周围拥有魔力的一切活物无声记录在册。或许未来某日它因机缘巧合又被激活，届时的使用者也会在投影内目睹兄弟俩的面容。

他们的对手终于在同一时刻忽然消失。但丁收势不及，被维吉尔横刀接下。他们忍不住对了两剑，这才克制地撤去魔力，一同转头望向上方——一白一黑两柱水晶状的物体正从穹顶中央缓缓降下，前者辉光朗照整个空间，将后者星空似的质地映得越发璀璨。

“这是那个进入实验室的试炼。”

维吉尔点头确认。

魔力凝聚的飞剑和子弹分别向两个晶体激射而去，然后被其上缠绕的魔力吞噬。和卡琳娜·安的炮筒效果相似，魔力相融时但丁获得了自己需要了解的内容。

“原来这项技术的历史这么悠久。”维吉尔道。

“你见识过这样的试炼？”

他哥哥再次颔首：“一种本质无害的幻境，以内心深处的想法为素材构建，一定程度上类似Qliphoth果实的附加功能，不过其中的时间流速比现实快好几倍，有点像在做梦。但是如果意志软弱受到迷惑，就会永远陷入沉眠。”

“怎样才算不被迷惑？”

“看情况。有时需要杀死某个目标，有时只要意识到‘这是假的’就能脱离。”

“它说只要随便谁完成任何一个就算通过了。你那边是什么？”他继续问。

“无法实现的愿望。你呢？”

“至空至暗的深渊。”

“听起来很简单。”维吉尔说罢便向白色晶体迈出一步。但丁拿到题目时便已猜到他的反应，同名魔剑霎时现身掌中。他用宽大的剑身挡住兄长，自己跃向前去，直接拍上吸收了幻影剑的黑色晶体，赶在维吉尔有所动作之前将魔力注入其中。

“——但丁！”

……

“——但丁！”母亲喊他，“过来。”

他被半牵半抱着带进衣柜。里面没有衣服，却有魔力波动，他勉强分辨出效果是隐匿和守护。不知何故，他觉得哪里不太对劲。

“无论发生什么事都不许出去。”她说，“我去找维吉尔。马上回来。”

对，维吉尔呢？他得看着维吉尔。可妈妈不能去。必须阻止她。他攥紧深红裙摆，它在黄昏的光线里艳得像血。然而母亲捏开他的手，他的手太小了。“我明白这很难，但你是个大孩子。是个大人了。”

他想哭，想说些什么，却哭不出声，也说不出口。他如坠噩梦，力不从心。

“如果我没回来，你就逃跑。一个人跑。”她嘴角微翘，那是一种清楚这是最后一次见到挚爱的笑容——一种凌驾于所有希望之上、因而不可以称之为绝望的微笑。恶魔的影子落在铺满夕照的百叶上。他的四肢冷得像冰，他举起冰块想爬出去，把他哥哥带回来，带到妈妈身边，却撑不开已经合到一半的柜门——

鲜血骤然涂满了窗。

高大的身影破窗而入。是爸爸。他右手执剑，左手夹着他的兄长，单片眼镜松脱下来，荡在领口的细链上。同样一晃一晃的还有维吉尔的小腿，永远雪白的中筒袜遍布血污。

父亲放下他哥哥，母亲已经迎上去替他戴回镜片。他扑出来，差点跌倒，维吉尔扶了他一把，然后以一种近乎恐怖的力道箍住他的肩膀。他们胸骨压迫胸骨，心跳合为一声，项链挂坠膈着对方。

兄弟俩的父母交换了一个短暂的亲吻，然后斯巴达抬手，把维吉尔已经散开的头发揉得更乱：“照顾好弟弟和妈妈，我很快解决。”他转身大步离开。

但丁忽然感到恶心。

“期冀得到拯救”，他难以接受自己曾经——也许仍然抱有这种软弱的想法。他怀疑维吉尔深有体会，因而宁可直面深渊。嘿，听好了，我不需要虚幻的保护者。他想道，双手却把年幼的兄长搂得更紧。这块倒霉水晶最好快点放他出去。别逼他杀任何人。尤其是维吉尔。

……

他沉浸在毫无缘由的焦急和一丝滚烫的愤怒之中。

啊，他在赶路，但有些恶魔出现得不是时候。通常他选择在它们死前展示所有战斗技巧——这也是一种自我评估——不过今天还是不了。他用最高效的方式扫清道路，不知怎么终于想起自己正要出席维吉尔的小提琴音乐会，心中同时笼上一分莫名的既视感。

这是他哥哥得到贵重的新琴之后第一次公开演出。乐器经费主要来自他自己赢来的比赛奖金和家长的赞助，不过但丁也贡献了一点微不足道的存款。维吉尔对此表示感激：我会把E弦视作你慷慨的馈赠。不用查就知道E弦肯定最便宜。

父母打来电话，低声问他人在哪儿，他们已经坐下了。他说马上并奇怪自己为什么没有代步魔具。他应该有的。

到达音乐厅时，检票口已经关闭。他轻松溜进去，最后检查了一遍着装，确认没有染上血或其他更不妥的东西，这才躬身滑入观众席第一排。他确实有些迟。灯早就暗了，母亲没太真的生气地瞪他一眼，维吉尔根本不看他，正在和指挥互相示意。演奏开始了。

他没记住曲目表，但他知道它。帕格尼尼第二十四号随想曲。他一直喜欢看维吉尔拉这首，可维吉尔练琴时很少允许他留下。他听说过“恶魔的颤音”，却并不了解那意味着什么，毕竟他们真的就是半个，加起来算整个。他也不懂难易等级，什么高把位，超八度，左手拨弦（“这不是和吉他一样吗？”对于他的诚心求教他哥哥拔刀便揍）。他只知道维吉尔始终精心规划自己每一个动作，甚至每一次呼吸，这首曲子却能让他放下一切自持，把自我交给音符。他哥哥从不表露感情，或许唯其如此才能在此时毫无保留地捧出一颗完整的心。

然后他清醒过来，因为那段因提琴和吉他演奏手法对比而起的互殴的回忆——**他的兄长**更加适合握持一些坚硬、冰冷、锋利的东西。（他同时找到既视感的来源：第一次见到尼禄时，那孩子正赶往姬丽叶的唱诗。难以置信，这块石头竟然抄袭了一个小鬼的恋爱剧情。）可是，操，他意识到自己喜欢这个——这才称得上他心目中符合主题的试卷。我知道它不是真的，他同某位莫须有的考官商量，但我想听完这首。

他似乎得到了许可。聚光灯下，维吉尔垂眸挥弓，运指如舞，随节奏和情绪摆动躯干与头颅。他的灵魂从万丈之深的海底升起，拨开每一行汹涌漩洑的洋流，直至完全离开水面，直至与但丁裸裎相对。他目不转睛地凝望这个兄长。他确实见过这样的他，只在极少时刻。在他们战斗到流尽最后一滴血之前。太少了。

乐句进入高潮，维吉尔倏然抬头，目光扫过前排观众，父亲，母亲，最后停在他的脸上。他们长久对视，直至曲终，但丁几乎屏住呼吸。他知道自己硬了，并且满怀希望地怀疑，如果能把这个梦做下去，他们会在后台滚到一起，他哥哥最好还穿着这身燕尾礼服。

……

他睁开眼睛，又立刻合上。

这不能是我无法实现的愿望，我他妈没想过这种事。天知道那块鬼东西从他的思想里提取了什么素材。他应该直接离开。但是，但是——

他尽量想一些其它东西。比如他有种感觉，这应该就是最后一关。比如他哥哥对他来说简直像盗梦空间里的陀螺——每次只要见到活生生的兄长，他几乎马上便能意识到这是幻境。比如他确实在裤子里硬得发疼，不知是之前的影响，还是刚才那个画面的效果。比如要是他再多留几分钟，回到现实之后可能会无法忍受——无法忍受与维吉尔继续保持单纯的兄弟关系。

但是他忍不住去看。那可是维吉尔。他哥哥也恰在此时看了他一眼，眼神中带着一丝不知为何能够引发情欲的倦色，而他意识到自己其实无法拒绝这种——这种怎么想一辈子都只有一次的机会。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 维吉尔：来都来了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大脑就像大数据算法。你看到了A和B。春梦和广告推荐呈现了！￥#！@#%#。大脑和大数据算法：我觉得你喜欢这个。
> 
> 有很多超现实的猎奇play（触手/捆绑/尿道），不过没有半魔在整个过程中受到伤害。

墨色晶体融化在但丁掌下，另一枚则直接消散于半空。维吉尔接住他倒下的身体放在地上，立刻开始数秒。他心态还算平和地数到六百，逐渐感到无法忍耐。他弟弟面容沉静、口角含笑，越发叫他心底发凉。

他不知道这个幻镜里的时间流速，可但丁不该用这么久。

冰冷的怒火开始在他皮肤下滋滋作响。针对他自己的怒火。他恐怕被重回人界和获取知识的希望冲昏了头脑，以为凭借对空间之力的微薄了解便能看透这座上古遗迹的运作方式。他向来行事果决，毕竟可以自负自责，可他忘了——他现在并非孤身一人。

又过去三百秒，维吉尔感到应当做点什么。布下警戒后，他拾起魔剑，这异种生物一般的魔兵器辐射出微弱红光，呼吸一般忽明忽暗。他抚上刃口，稍稍用力压上手掌。巨剑的意志积极地回应他的血液和力量。

他认为可行。必须可行。魔剑被置于主人身侧，维吉尔维持着与它的精神链接，一边放出一点魔力刺激沉睡的兄弟。如他所料，但丁将同名武器收回体内，同时被抽走的还有属于他的力量。

他仆倒下去。

……

维吉尔一时无法理解眼下的情况。

这里他还算熟悉——Qliphoth内部临时搭建的王座厅，只是那些魔物进食和枝条饮血的声音眼下都消失了。但丁坐在曾短暂属于他的王座之上（以他们的人类形态而言，也许叫王榻更合适），以手支额，仿佛睡着了。而他，他低头看向传来奇异感觉的地方，又因为口中之物被迫仰起。

他几乎一丝不挂，除了长靴，似乎还有手套——他的手腕被什么物体固定在头顶偏后的位置，把上半身拉得微微反弓。剑柄粗细的肉红色藤蔓按在舌根，对喉咙持续施加轻柔而不容拒绝的压力，束缚他的手的多半是同样的东西。先前那一眼，他看到自己挺立的性器被稍细的枝条缠住根部，一条更细的以蠕动的方式钻进铃口，触感近乎诡异地介于固体和液体之间；几条藤蔓绞合成较粗的一根，他跨骑在上，被拱起的部分抵住会阴，还有一条探入肠道，摇动着缓缓抽送。它顶到某个地方时，维吉尔难以自持地试图挺腰，然后意识到自己唯二的受力点在腿间和腕上。无论怎么挣动，他只能半悬空中，被钉在体内活物一般的枝条上，身不由己地接受一切，溢出的呻吟和腺液都被堵回原处。

这个无论如何称不上舒适的姿势却没有对各处关节造成负担，大概幻境本该如此，何况它似乎还是“无法实现的愿望”。维吉尔还没完全确定这点；他倾向于做最坏打算，然而从未体验过的正面感受如同不绝的耳鸣充塞大脑。他分不出神考虑其它可能性，甚至不能决定自己应当对进入但丁的意识世界感到后悔还是庆幸——哪怕他的愿望真的与自己在性的意义上有关。

他弟弟也许睡了五分钟，也许半小时——他无从判断，白噪音一般的欢愉填满了他，他第一次知道原来快感也会使人疲惫。然后他听到他醒了，从忽然加速的呼吸。他看了但丁一眼。

但丁脸上的神情难以简单概括。他坐直一些，喃喃着说：“我最多做梦你从背后帮我打手枪。戴着那双手套。”

现在你可以为自己的想象力感到骄傲了，维吉尔想。

口中的藤蔓忽然钻入深处。他不认为自己的喉咙里会有任何传达快乐的感受器——其实邪树的枝条本就不是这种颜色，以及就算尤里森的身体不具备味觉之类与力量无关的功能，他也相当肯定Qliphoth分泌的汁液不可能宜于品尝（他在回忆里搜寻了很久，最后猜测那是草莓牛奶味）；总而言之，他感谢但丁的性幻想并不十分写实。

他被送向王座。但丁俯身轻触他的喉结，一边在藤蔓的帮助下解开皮带，拉下长裤。他的手腕获得短暂的自由，又立刻被绑至身后。嘴里的东西退了出来——他犹豫片刻要不要出声提醒，以及提醒之后能否视作通过考验，就被绕到脑后的枝条压下了头。

但丁在他的舌面上蹭了几下，接着开始使用着他的喉管，每一次擦着软腭撞进去都让他爽到发抖。他揉乱他的头发，或是摩挲鬓角与耳廓，偶尔因条件反射的痉挛叹出长长的叹息。维吉尔听到他断断续续地说：“不知道你能不能接受这个……但我估计等进过别的地方你就更不会同意了。”

明智的判断，不过现在他并不能完全肯定。

他弟弟猛地加快速度，手掌罩在他的耳侧，拇指抚摸着脸颊。同样加快速度的还有下身的藤蔓，在他体内搅出过响的水声；口中之物喷发的时候，那根东西重重轧上腺体。他头晕目眩地尝试吞咽，最后放弃了，任由精液从嘴角淌出来。但丁把他按在自己的阴茎上，直到气息平稳才让枝条把他抬到身旁。他凑过来亲掉自己留下的湿痕。

细小枝条卷住维吉尔的舌头，从嘴里扯出来一点儿。他弟弟像对待棒棒糖一样舔吮他的舌尖，他哼了一声之后便被放开，两人偏过头，接了一个正常的吻。原先那根藤蔓在他颌边蹭来蹭去，他们一分开便回到他口中，几乎没怎么遇到阻碍地再次滑入深处。但丁扶着他靠上扶手，又去抚摸他的喉结。“……那玩意儿把你喉咙撑开了。”他轻声说。

维吉尔过了一秒才理解他的意思。

他还没有想明白这句话凭什么让自己感到更热，就被弟弟握住脚踝举高。那股缠在一起的枝条依次撤走，但丁已经重新硬起来的阴茎取代了它们的位置，贴着他被捆住的性器从后方插入粘腻的腿间。

“连鸟身女妖都在看你的腿。”他弟弟喘着气说。

而革律翁显然想把三对前肢都伸到你的裤子里。

但丁动得很慢，极力克制的模样，不过每一下都恰到好处地挤按他的阴囊，同时把他的腿压得更加贴近身体，低头去吸他的乳尖。另一边的硬粒被弹性十足的藤蔓前端顶着打圈，几乎要被揉进肉里。他含着它的同类浅浅呼吸，涎水顺着湿滑的表面淌下来，忍不住想去抬腰，知道自己正被毫无选择地推向顶点。太奇怪了，单纯因为接受腿交而射出来。

尿道里的细枝就在此时通过了括约肌。

如果不是嘴里的东西，维吉尔怀疑自己的声音能传上树顶。感觉不疼，可也不像快感——很难说它接近任何感受；那是一种纯粹而剧烈的刺激，瞬间点燃所有神经，一路烧进脑髓。尿道内口被强行撑开，他被禁止射精，身体却似乎自行进入了高潮状态；他没有摔下去完全是因为他弟弟把他箍在怀里。

那玩意儿之前安静了很久，他几乎已经忘记它的存在，现在它却在他眼前旋转着入侵，视觉和触感同样鲜明地昭示：这样的运动方式将会照料到每一处。细藤的深度叫他潜意识里隐隐担心，而从里侧被摩擦——被操——的阴茎足以占据全部注意。然后他几乎是既震惊又释然地感到，自己的……器官内壁突然被轻轻触碰——被某种比他铃口外那部分粗大得多的东西。也许是错觉，毕竟那儿从未体验过任何感受，也许这诡异的枝条尖端在他看不到的地方有所膨胀，又或是发生了一些其它变化。它的头部蹭过他的体内，停在某个地方，顿了下去。

但丁似乎对他说了些什么，又似乎没有，维吉尔暂时听不到了。他花了很久才反应过来，那根东西从不太常规的方向刺激了他的前列腺。他在短短几分钟里再次到达顶点——仍然无法射精。明亮而灼热的高潮困在他体内，把其它一切照耀成暗昧的远景。接着又是一种新的感受：温水一般的欢愉涌上来，逐渐淹没口鼻。他慢慢意识到那可能确实是温水，或者别的什么液体——他现在好奇心并不旺盛——因为有条藤蔓似乎正在演示他体内发生的一切。它松开先前拧着的奶头，喷出一股半透明热液，在他的胸口染上那种甜香。他毫无概念地目视枝条上一段奇异的隆起匀速移动，直到一枚小小的卵被从前端吐出来，振动着从乳尖滚落，留下粘稠而湿漉漉的一行，又被捞起来按在那儿。它的振幅一开始盖过了体内的震感，然后他才察觉——同样的事也发生在另外两处：后方那颗恰好卡在前列腺，给他以为无法承受再多的敏感点更多；而从尿道注入的汁液被卵带动着震荡起来，在内壁烙下细密的酥麻。

但丁亲吻他的下巴，而他终于发现自己的脸不知何时被泪水打湿了。那些枝条又在摆弄他的四肢，他视线模糊，半是因为体液，半是因为无法停止战栗，只能勉强分辨出自己现在悬空跨在弟弟腰上，被缓缓放下去。但丁仿佛接受祭仪一般斜倚在王座上，性器顶端划过他的膝盖内侧，单是这样接触就叫他哆嗦着试图合拢双腿，然后被缠住腿根拉得更开——他在极限边缘停留太久，肉体已是为对方调好的弦，轻易就能奏出高高低低的欢愉。

肠道里的藤蔓让出位置，却在退开前把那枚卵挤到更深处。他无法否认为失去恰当的刺激而感到空虚，抵在入口的饱满头部更是让他控制不住地收缩了一下。但丁嘶了一声，扶上他的腰，开始用自己劈开他。他比植物粗得多，好在维吉尔被充分准备过，几乎是恳切地把那根形状完美的巨物一点一点吞到底。

他弟弟没有立刻开始动作。他伸手抚上维吉尔的胸腹，摩挲过每一块肌肉，把所有那些液体抹开，然后轻声呼唤兄长的名字：“……维吉尔。”

维吉尔觉得他的声音在发抖。“维吉尔。”他又喊了一遍。维吉尔想要开口，枝条和弟弟却已开始动作，把他的一切想法榨成不成词句的呻吟。重新被填满引发了令人头皮发麻的酥和涨，然而他一直过早地被托举起来，或者在没有准备好的时候落下去——他们似乎总是这样，无法在战斗以外的地方互相配合，他有些恼火地想。

好在这份不满没有持续太久。所有徘徊的震动的异物带来满溢的感受，他分不清哪一种攫占了大脑；而兄弟俩渐渐找到某种默契，在肉红色的魔界植株之中律动，它们便都开始显得无足重轻。直到尿道里的细藤在一次抽动之后缓缓后撤——它被体温捂热，离开时仿佛也带走了身体的一部分，维吉尔不知道自己是希望它停在里面还是快点滚蛋；那东西彻底退出的瞬间，液体立刻自一直不曾得到释放的阴茎中淌出，快感则訇然贯穿每一根神经；他打着颤，顾不上分辨到底是精液、堵在里面的汁液或者别的什么东西，因为但丁也在同一时刻骤然加速，像真正的恶魔一般肆无忌惮地横冲直撞。须臾之后他射进来，维吉尔的性器还在漏着水。

但丁胸膛起伏。他气喘吁吁躺了片刻，然后绷紧腹肌抬起上身，伸手将仍在小幅抽搐的兄长被汗浸湿的银发捋向脑后。“一会儿见。”他亲吻他的眉心。

……

他们已然身处那座拥有两千年历史的实验室。数人多高的书架铺满弧形墙面，几册书脊闪烁微光，写字台和一些他叫得上或叫不上名字的装置轮廓隐没于更远的黑暗中。维吉尔决定这些暂且都能稍加等待。有一些优先级更高的待办事项。

但丁与他面对面倒在地上，下身鼓胀，贴在一起。从裤子里湿冷的感觉判断，他已经射过一次了——也许更多次。

这个姿势并不宜人，他感到不少关节有些僵硬。他弟弟显然还不明白发生了什么，正在试图推高他的肩膀，而他经过一点努力终于解开但丁的皮带。他的内裤也湿了。维吉尔略弓起身子，把两人的阴茎从布料里解放出来，尽量都握入掌中。

“抱歉，但我认为现在不太适合从背后做。”他说，留意到这个角度和刚才颇有相似之处，而手里的东西和幻境中一样形状完美。他犹豫片刻，最后选择就这样戴着手套进行。

但丁吸了口气，脸上逐一闪过茫然、明悟、震动、惊骇，几乎令他享受到了某种复仇快意。“我理解部分半恶魔自我管理能力较弱，不时需要放纵，但你知道——这不是什么‘无法实现的愿望’。”他进一步补充道。

“我当然不知道！我怎么可能知道？”他弟弟小声抗议，“而且确实‘无法实现’。你不会觉得自己真受得了被——”他随便比了一个手势，试图以此概括之前所有超现实妄想。

维吉尔沉默了几秒。“——不敢相信你都想了这些。”

“我也不敢相信。”但丁叹了口气，“你是什么时候进来的？”

“我错过了什么？”他反问。

“没多少……嗯，可能有一点儿。回头我们慢慢说。”他弟弟调整了一下姿势，终于放松下来，舔湿掌心，加入兄长的动作。

END

“我得说，我们需要一些练习。”但丁中肯地评价道。

“这就是为什么比起折磨，很少有人选择‘美梦’类型的考验。你不可能遇到比梦里更好的情形，也不可能表现得比梦里更完美了。”

“……那也未必。”他弟弟几乎有点儿咬牙切齿地说，“——你必须教我怎么控制那些植物。”

维吉尔怀疑自己恐怕不会拒绝这个要求。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开车好难，我仿佛在写说明书（眼泪菠萝菠萝
> 
> 毫无用处的冷知识二则：藤蔓的读法是téng wàn；神交的英语是telepathic sex。

**Author's Note:**

> 我：如果兄弟俩都感受到彼此之间巨量吸引然而碍于人类伦理不敢行动，要怎么打破僵局呢？  
我：果然还是得靠机械降神/魔把他们丢上车对吗。  
我：（试图猛踩油门。）


End file.
